1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an access control method, an access control program and a computer readable information recording medium and, in particular, to an image forming apparatus provided with an interface for a potable information recording medium, an access control method therefor, an access control program for causing a computer to execute the access control method, and a computer readable information recording medium storing the access control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent image forming apparatus, such as a multi-function peripheral as a typical example, can execute various applications. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-269619. Further, it becomes possible to store image data, obtained from scanning in copying operation, as a result of providing with a storage device having a large storage capacity such as a hard disk drive. In consideration that a plurality of users use an image forming apparatus in an office or such in a sharing manner, security for these resources such as the various applications, image data and so forth should be ensured appropriately. That is, in order to protect these resources from a bad faith user, it is necessary to control a usage right for each resource. Further, even for a good faith user, available functions should be limited in some case. For example, the cost required for color copying is higher than that for monochrome copying. Accordingly, if color copying is allowed for any users without limitations, such a situation may be problematic in consideration of cost control. Therefore, for example, depending on a post of each user or such, the usage right should be controlled.
A function to achieve such a control of usage right is called an access control function, and, generally speaking, the function is achieved with the use of access control information such as an ACL (access control list), policy data, or such.
In the related art, the access control information in an image forming apparatus is controlled in a unified manner in a server computer connected via a communication network, or, is controlled in each apparatus. The former way may be suitable for a large-scale user where hundreds of apparatuses are handled, while, the latter way may be suitable for a small-scale user where several apparatuses are handled, for example.